The present invention is directed to motorcycle seats employing backrests and, more particularly, to tandem seats employing a backrest for the driver.
Tandem motorcycle seats are well known and are widely employed to enable the motorcycle operator to transport a passenger. Although frequently the driver or motorcycle owner desires to have a backrest for comfort during extended periods of operation, such backrest may interfere with the comfort of the passenger or the ease with which the passenger may get on or off the seat. Moreover, in the event of a sudden stop or collision, the passenger may be thrown forwardly against the relatively rigid backrest, and potentially suffer injury as the result.
Moreover, providing a rigidly mounted backrest in seats sometimes provides a substantial increase in cost and complications in the molding operation. Lastly, some motorcycle seats having backrests affixed thereto are less desirable in appearance since the backrest supporting attachment tends to interfere with the appearance or contour of the saddle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel tandem saddle with a driver backrest.
It is also an object to provide such a tandem motorcycle seat and backrest which is attractive and relatively long lived.
Another object is to provide such a tandem motorcycle saddle and backrest which can be readily manufactured and which provides a relative rigid support for the backrest.
A further object is to provide such a tandem saddle with a backrest which will pivot forwardly to enable the passenger to easily mount the passenger portion and which will also pivot forwardly in the event of an impact to minimize the potential for injury if the passenger is thrown forwardly against the backrest.
Yet another object is to provide a novel and simple method for providing an improved tandem motorcycle saddle and backrest assembly.
It has now been found that the foregoing and related objects may be readily attained in a tandem motorcycle saddle and backrest assembly in which a tandem saddle has a driver seat portion and a passenger seat portion comprised of a platform member for mounting the saddle on the frame of a motorcycle, an exterior fabric covering, and a synthetic resin cushioning material therebetween.
A backrest mounting unit is embedded in the cushioning material in the front section of the passenger seat portion and includes a housing having a base and a top wall with a slot therein, a pivotable member in the housing having a passage therein aligned with the housing slot, and pivot means pivotably mounting the pivotable member on the housing adjacent the top wall for pivotal movement in a path along the slot. Spring means biases the pivotable member about the pivot means in a rearward direction to an upright position as oriented on the motorcycle, and a stop element in the housing limits movement in the rearward direction. The fabric covering and cushioning material have openings therein aligned with the housing slot and the housing is secured to the platform member.
Removably seated in the mounting unit is a backrest subassembly including an elongated rigid support arm having its lower portion extending through the opening in the fabric covering and through the slot, and removably seated in the passage of the pivotable member. A backrest is mounted on the upper portion of the support arm, and the backrest subassembly is pivotable in a forward direction against the biasing pressure of the spring means.
Preferably, the assembly includes retention means releasably retaining the support arm in the pivotable member, and the platform member has an opening therethrough over which the housing is dispose. The housing base has an opening therein cooperating with the opening in the platform member to provide access to the pivotable member.
Desirably, the retention means is a threaded fastener threadably seated in the pivotable member and engaged with the lower portion of the support arm.
In the preferred embodiments, the base of the housing includes an outwardly extending flange seated against and secured to the platform member, and the pivot means comprises a pivot shaft extending transversely of the housing and the support arm which is secured thereto. The end portions of the pivot shaft are journalled in the housing, and the spring means comprises a compression spring coiled about the pivot shaft.
The method of making the tandem motorcycle saddle with a backrest includes the steps of providing a mold with the desired contours for the saddle, and forming a backrest pod with a housing with a base and a top wall with a slot therein, a pivotable member in the housing, pivot means pivotably mounting the pivotable member on the housing, and spring means biasing the pivotable member. The pivotable member has a passage therein aligned with the slot. A platform member is provided in the mold and the base of the backrest pod is secured against the platform member.
A foamable synthetic resin is introduced into the mold to expand and provide foam cushioning material substantially filling the mold and encasing the pod therein except for the area above the slot. The foam cushioning material is cured to bond it to the platform member, the cured assembly of platform member, and pod and cushioning material is removed from the mold. The foam cushioning material is covered with a fabric covering having an opening therein aligned with the slot, and the lower portion of a support arm having a backrest on its upper portion is inserted into the passage of the pivotable member.
Preferably, the platform member is formed in situ by placing a curable synthetic resin and reinforcing material against the surface of the mold. The base of the backrest pod is secured to the platform member by placing a curable synthetic resin and reinforcing material about the base of the pod to bond to the platform member. To improve the engagement of the pod to the platform member, the pod forming step includes providing an outwardly extending flange about the base over which the resin and reinforcing material extends.
However, the pod can also be bolted or riveted to the saddle member which can be preformed in a separate step. Moreover, the pod can be adhesively engaged directly to the surface of the saddle member.
Conveniently, the curing of the resin and reinforcing material and the curing of the form cushioning material occur contemporaneously.